


I'll See You Later

by Nyaw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grim Reapers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Major Illness, Minor Character Death, Texting, bear with it please, dream - Freeform, even worse at summaries, i dont know yet sorry, just a little?, just because i love text fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaw/pseuds/Nyaw
Summary: Wonwoo was charmed by that one man, but is that man even real? What is he? Will he see him again?





	1. Meeting? or Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> i realize i'm bad at writing long fics, yet here i am with this short chaptered trial.
> 
> Well,  
> bear with me and enjoy? ♡
> 
> Ciao~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is confused, was the man a product of his imagination from reading too much? or was he even real in the first place?

That little kid was staring to the beeping machine, or to someone beside it to be precise. He stares at the man, but nobody else seemed to notice his presence. He’s been there the last month, always standing in the same spot since the first time he stepped his foot at his grandpa’s room. He’ll just stand for a couple minutes, then nod his head and vanished into thin air.

He is tall, really tall, and dark. The man wears a ragged grey cloak, with a hint of red on the inner side. His hair is as dark as the night sky, his eyes are as red as blood and his stare was as icy as Alaskan iceberg. There’s some kind of charm in him, as he never changed his expression.

The kid knows he should’ve feel scared, but he feel attracted to this man. He is… different, unlike anything he’s ever seen before, and being the curious kid he is, he can’t turn his eyes away from the mysterious guy. His mom tries to get his attention and he asks his mom who is that guy. The question was answered with a furrowed brow. She doesn’t know what to say, as his only children points at an empty air.

He isn’t bothered though, his mom doesn’t always answer his questions so it’s normal to him. Suddenly the man was lifting his right hand, a string of light was formed between his grandpa and the man’s hand. It’s really pretty in the innocent little boy’s sparkling eyes. Then the light was fading, and the beeping machine was beeping a constant and loud noise.

The silent room was suddenly crowded with people in white clothes. They are cramped around the small hospital bed doing something he doesn’t understand. His family was crying & screaming, his mom was hugging him so hard that he can’t breathe for a second.

As he focused is stare at the man again, he noticed the man was looking back for the first time. They exchanged gaze for a couple minutes, then a smirk was formed in the man’s pale lips. “I’ll see you later, kid.” he mouthed before vanishing into thin air like he always did.

  


✼✼✼✼✼ 

  


Wonwoo was startled when he’s up. He has never dreamed about the incident since 10 years ago. He doesn’t even remember if that’s only his imagination or if that’s really happened when his grandpa passed out. He was only 4 years old after all.

But the dream felt so real, and he’s sweating heavily. Trying to control his breath, he just stay still & sit on his bed. Only when he feels he’s okay he went and prepare himself for his day ahead.

 

He’s now a Middle school kid, still not a man, but can’t be called a boy as well. Still as curious as when he were little, but he’s more on the silent side now. His introvert side was out when he was bullied in elementary school for being the “skinny tall kid” and he closed his heart aside from his best friends.

His group consisted of four people only. The small cute devil in fluffy form, Lee Jihoon, the squinty eyed overly active hamster, Kwon Soonyoung, the annoyingly handsome yet stupid Wen Junhui, and himself. They are the epitome of different, but somehow they hit it off and practically inseparable since they met.

The moment they gather to eat their lunch, Wonwoo felt the urge to tell them about his dream. While he see the chance to talk, he told them what he remember, to the tiniest detail. They listened carefully, as Wonwoo rarely talked about himself.

“Well, you rarely talk about yourself and today we got this kinda creepy story?” the oldest boy complained after a couple seconds of silence “What did you read before you sleep yesterday Won?”. “I didn’t read anything! As much as I love to read it’s not good to read in bed Junhui!” He defended himself because his friends aren’t buying his story.

“Well but that’s cool though. Your fantasy is always interesting.” The smallest boy is joining the conversation, as he’s always interested in Wonwoo’s creative imagination. “That’s what bothering me Ji. I kind of feel that it actually happened when I was little? But I can’t remember anything when I tried to.”

The other 3 exchanged glances, then laughed loudly. “You… you’re the smartest of us, yet you think that kind of thing existed in this world? Won, I thought you loved science!” the noisy hamster tried to talk in between his laugh, followed by his annoying oldest hyung (yeah, even though they all born in the same age they insisted to still call each other hyung to show some power) “Even if that really happened, which we all know is impossible, do you think you can remember something from long long ago when we’re a toddler? I can’t even remember my lunch 3 days ago dear Wonwoo”

Wonwoo should’ve seen this coming. His friends won’t believe him when he himself is not 100% sure of what he’s talking about. But he can’t be mad as he also feel like he’s being ridiculous. His dream isn’t scientific, even though it felt so realistic. So he just sighed and smiled at his friends. “I guess you guys are right, that must be my imagination running wild when I’m asleep.”

“You know we’re always right, and now we need to eat as fast as possible. We only have like 4 minutes of break left hyungs.” The youngest smiled while crumpling his burger wrapper. “Oh shit!” the other three said in unison while stuffing their cheeks as greedily as they can.

By the time they finished stuffing their food to their mouth, which make them look like hamsters putting food on their cheeks, they crumple the trashes and bolt back to their assigned classes. By the time they reached their class, they’re out of breath and almost puked from the event happened, but still they made it in time so it’s something for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay i forced this chapter to have 1010 words because i love the performance team leader~ ♡


	2. Wonnie & 2nd Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo meets his Mysterious Man... in a place he didn't expect at all.

Wonwoo and Bohyuk were excited that day, with an excitement level comparable to a 5 years old kid when their parent tells them they can go to amusement park next holiday. After years of convincing and pleading, they can adopt a kitten! They spend the night discussing what kitten should they get (Bohyuk wants a dog actually, but his brother is scared to death with the ball of fur), how would they divide their chores, and all things related to pet caring. They fell asleep in the middle of it though. Curled on Wonwoo’s bed, laptop still on, and smile plastered on their face.

The next day, the moment Wonwoo see his friends he leaped at them and shouted that he’ll finally adopt a cat. Being the nice friends they are, they throw even more suggestions on what breed is the best and make promises to accompany him and his brother when they’ll take the cat home. It’s not surprising that on that exact day, the 4 boys are not focused at all in their classes. There are puppies jumping around on their mind rather than algebra and human anatomy.

When the day comes, there are 5 boys a little too old to be that excited, cramped in Jun’s car. They’ll pick up their first pet ever, an Egyptian Mau. It’s not a usual breed you’ll find, but his friends and brother insisted that this breed looks exactly like him and they fell in love with this breed. And with the exact same reason, all other 4 boys decided that the cat’s name will be Wonnie, a cuter version of Wonwoo. 

With the goddess of luck on their side, betraying Wonwoo’s prayer (he wants a British Shorthair! It looks so innocent and fluffy!), there’s someone putting his newly born Egyptian Mau for adoption. Thankfully, the cat is nice, and of course the group fell in love once again with the cat. This time, Wonwoo included. 

Since the day Wonnie comes, his friends always find a reason to go to his house at least twice a week. Their alibi varied from wanting to do their homework (which is totally a lie, they’re not the type to do their homework before the deadline is in front of their eyes) to not wanting to be alone in their home. Well that’s not a problem at all, since Wonwoo’s parents always treat his other 96 liners as their own children. They always welcomed them warmly, and always prepare a room for them just in case it’s too late for them to go home.

Months passed, and after a year and a half, Wonwoo wakes up at the dawn one day. He slept too early since he’s bored, and now he’s wide awake at 4 in the morning. Having nothing to do, he went to the living room to bother Wonnie while tiptoeing around the house. When he’s arrived, he felt shiver runs through his skinny body. There he is, standing still in the middle of the room. The man of his dream, that haunts his mind every time he daydreamed any day.

He stayed still for a couple of minutes, too stunned to do anything. When he snapped back to reality, the first thing he does is pinching his thigh, checking if maybe, just maybe, this is a dream as how his friends always say. Wincing at the pain, he stares at the man again. He starts to observe the man, trying to find any difference from his dream, or his memory. The Mystery Man is exactly the same, with his stiff cold expression, and ever so charming feature. When Wonwoo find the courage to open his mouth, the same as how it was before, the man vanished into thin air. Leaving him speechless and stunned in his place.

 

 

✼✼✼✼✼

 

 

He stayed in the living room just petting and staring to his lovely pet until everybody is awake and he need to get prepared for school. His mind was a complicated mess, because this time he’s sure he’s not dreaming and that Mysterious Man was real.

His mind wanders again throughout the day, and his friends notice that he doesn’t pay any attention at all. He dazed through the lessons in classes today, which he’ll regret later as there’s a test scheduled next week and today was about the pointers, and he also didn’t pay any attention to his friends at all. He didn’t even realize when they teased him to their hearts’ content after realizing the boy didn’t hear them.

When hey deemed they’ve satisfied, they called him and dragged him back to reality. “Are you ok Won? You’ve been out since the first time I saw you today.” The eldest says, care is clear in his tone. “No… It’s nothing important…” He answers hesitantly, he’s still unsure whether he should tell them what happened or keep it to himself. “Whatever you say. But remember that if you want to talk you can always come to one of us Emo Kid.” Soonyoung interrupts when he sees that Jun seemed like he wants to ask further. The eldest sometimes cared too much about them that he forgot that privacy is still a thing.

He just nods his head, laughs and hit his friend lightly. That nickname was the worst one from all other names they’ve ever created and he always cringed when they called him that. He decided to keep it to himself, at least until he feel like he wants to share this story again. _They probably will think he’s dreaming again_ , he thought.

It’s not until the night when he’s in his bed he remembers that Jihoon has always been interested in his weird stories. He thinks again for almost an hour, then he reaches for his phone, which was located on the bedside table (he’ll never put his phone on his bed! From what he read the radioactive wave is bad for his health.) and opens his chatting app.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've told you i'm a slow writer :)  
> But it seems like i wrote 120% faster at my workplace XD


	3. "I saw him again"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night Text Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been longer i know -_-  
> i need to try to write faster (︺︹︺)

**❄Won1707❄**  
  
Ji, are you asleep yet?  


**우Jihoonie지**

Not yet Hyung  
What’s wrong?

**❄Won1707❄**   
  
This will sound weird   
Do you remember my story?   
Around a year ago?   
About that man in my dream? 

**우Jihoonie지**

The handsome and charming one?

**❄Won1707❄**   
  
…   
Yeah that one 

**우Jihoonie지**

LOL yeah  
What’s wrong with that hyung?  
Did you dreamed about him again? (¬‿¬)

**❄Won1707❄**  
  
What if I tell you that’s not a dream?  


**우Jihoonie지**

...  
Hyung we went through this when you tell it the first time…  
You said that was a dream…

**❄Won1707❄**  
  
Well…  


He hesitated for a bit, contemplating between telling the whole story, just telling a little bit, or just drop the subject now while he still have the chance to.

 

**우Jihoonie지**

Hyung?  
It said you’re typing for more than 5 minutes  
Don’t send a book to me hyung  
You know I’ll be too lazy to read long texts

Hyung????  
Are you asleep?

**❄Won1707❄**  
  
No  
Sorry  
I was just thinking how to say it to you  


우Jihoonie지

Well, as usual?  
Like normal?

Oh hyung don’t make me nervous

**❄Won1707❄**  
  
Can you keep this between you and me?  


**우Jihoonie지**

Hyung you’re really scaring me  
What happened?  
You never keep secrets from Jun hyung   
Do you want me to come over?

**❄Won1707❄**  
  
What? No!  
It's too late Ji it's not safe!  
And don’t worry it’s nothing  
I just feel if the others know they’ll tease me  


**우Jihoonie지**

Oh  
Well okay I guess?  
Try me hyung ◕‿↼

**❄Won1707❄**  
  
I saw him again  


**우Jihoonie지**

You dreamed about him yesterday?  
Is that why you’ve been daydreaming today?

**❄Won1707❄**  
  
This morning to be exact…  
And no, I’m not dreaming  


**우Jihoonie지**

What do you mean hyung?

**❄Won1707❄**  
  
He’s real Ji  
I’m sure  


**우Jihoonie지**

…  
Are you sure?  
Maybe that’s a realistic feel in your dream?

**❄Won1707❄**  
  
No…  
I’ve even pinched myself to make sure  
Oh God that sounds stupid  
but yeah, I’m 1000% sure that he’s real  


**우Jihoonie지**

….  
Okay…  
And what did he do?

**❄Won1707❄**  
  
The same…  
He just stands there, still and not moving at all  
He doesn’t change at all Ji  
Not what he looks like, nor what he’s doing  


**우Jihoonie지**

Wait  
Where did you saw him this time?

**❄Won1707❄**  
  
In my house…  


**우Jihoonie지**

What???  
Where exactly hyung??

**❄Won1707❄**  
  
In the living room  
He’s standing still like how remember him  
Right beside Wonnie  
Oh God what is he doing to my baby…  


**우Jihoonie지**

I  
I don’t know what to say hyung  
I still can’t believe he’s real actually  
And, he’s not just your baby hyung (⇀‸↼‶)  
He’s OUR baby (⇀‸↼‶)  
You doesn't even love him as much as we do (⇀‸↼‶)

**❄Won1707❄**  
  
No it’s fine  
I didn’t ask you to believe me  
I just want someone I can share this story with  
But I’m afraid of their judgment and teasing  
So thanks for listening (or reading) Ji  
(Yeah yeah.. he’s our baby)  
(and I'm offended! I love him too now!)  


**우Jihoonie지**

Well, I’m here anytime you need me hyung (｡◕‿◕｡)  
And don’t worry  
Real or not, your story is interesting!

(yeah whatever you say hyung)

**❄Won1707❄**  
  
Enough to inspire you to write new song?  


Wonwoo chuckles while teasing his friend. It’s been a while since he caught Jihoon in his room, busy with his laptop and with his ears completely covered by headphones he didn’t realize that his friend is infiltrating his room. Since then he’s the only one Jihoon can share his songs and struggles with.

 

**우Jihoonie지**

Well  
I hope so  
And keep your promise please hyung  
Don’t tell anyone that I compose.

**❄Won1707❄**  
  
ofc!  
Just let me listen a little of you make something new  


**우Jihoonie지**  
Deal hyung ^^  
Night hyung  
See you tomorrow!

**❄Won1707❄**  
  
Yeah~  
See you Jihoonie ☺  


He closes his phone and put it back to the bedside drawer. He feel a little lighter after sharing it to someone. Snuggling to his comforter, a smile appeared on his lips. A couple minutes later he fell to deep slumber, forgetting about his Mysterious Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to Update once a week, but yeah.. no promises, sorry (︺︹︺)  
> the only promise i can give is: i won't abandon this kid ♡  
> See you
> 
> (As always, comments & critics are welcomed :3)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this as fast as possible ♡
> 
> leave comments & critics please :3  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
